A Day at Maria's
It was a cold, mid-winters afternoon. Minuit had snuck into Maria-Theresa's house in the window while she was shopping or some crap, looking at random Hetalia pictures on her computer. Click. Scroll. ''Retarded laugh. Refresh. Repeat.'' Fiore was also there. But Minuit didn't know why. Probably because she was there. Aly, Kira and Mas had come too, for no reason. And Drace was there. Aly was hogging him all to herself which made Mas all jealous and crap. She also hated the fact that a Sue was even in the same room as her. "Oh, Amérique, vous êtes hilarant." Minuit laughed. "What are we even doing here?" Fiore asked. Mas shrugged. "Beats me. Minuit just grabbed me from behind, dragged me over here, and threw me in the window." "SEREZ-VOUS TRANQUILLE?" Minuit yelled. "I'M TRYING TO LOOK AT HETALIA." "Nobody CARES about Hetalia." Mas said. Then Minuit hit her in the face. And Mas shouted. "WTF WAS DAT FOAR?" "For annoying me." Minuit went back to her retarded business. Aly and Kira were laughing. Drace was just standing there. Fiore was drawing in a coloring book. "I hate you all T3T ESPECIALLY LITTLE MISS SPARKLY PANTS OVER THERE." Mas said, poiting to Aly who was eating a cookie. "Nuuuu!" Aly said. Minuit walked up to Mas with a two-by-four. "Give me ONE good reason why I should not hit you with this two-by-four." Mas was silent. Minuit raised the board. "Well?" "Because you love me...?" "FAUX!" Minuit yelled, hitting Mas in the face with the large piece of wood. Mas fell over. "DUDE, DON'T HURT MAS." Kira said, tackling Mas. "JSLAJDIOWIW" Mas spazzed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "I'M KEEPIG YOU SAFE." "GJALDJU GET OFF" "NO I'M PROTECTING YOU" "GET OFF, GET OFF, I CAN PROTECT MYSELF" Aly was laughing so hard. Fiore then glomped Kira who glomped Mas. "SJKIASIO GET OFF!" Mas shouted. "No, this is fun." Fiore said. Minuit was recording. Drace was laughing. Aly was like "LOLWTF" Aly then glomped the rest of them. "Okay this is heavy now." Kira said. "AT LEAST YOU'RE NOT ON THE BOTTOM. NALSKLASPOISU" Mas said. Minuit was laughing. Masa was too busy being crushed to death to even care what Minuit was doing. Then Drace fired a shotgun into the roof, leaving a smokey hole. Everyone looked at him. "Everybody get off of Mas." he said. "Oooh, somebody looooves her." Minuit teased. Drace fired at her. "JSLASJKL" Minuit dodged, making Drace shoot the computer. "Ohh, Maria's gonna yell at you." Minuit said, grabbing the gun from Drace. "nskajklas GET OFF NOW" Mas yelled. Maria then walked into her house. She stared blankly at everybpdy. "WHO ARE YOU ALL AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she yelled. "AND WHO SHOT MY COMPUTER AND MADE A HOLE IN MY ROOF!?" Minuit handed the gun to Drace. Drace was all like "Oh shiii-" Then Maria beat up Drace and got arrested and Drace was in the hospital for 5 months. Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Characters Category:~InvaderXeena~'s stories Category:Invader-Mas's characters Category:Invader Moss's characters Category:OC Category:Stories Category:Random Category:Funny Category:Other Category:Fun times Category:LMX's Pages Category:LMX's Characters Category:LMX's Stories